Frozen Reflections
Image:Secondary quests.png|32px default Secondary quest desc none Frozen Reflections is considered a secondary quest, but it is unavoidable narratively. It is triggered by Geralt's entrance in the Cloister of the Order of the Flaming Rose. It is received automatically as Geralt enters The Cloister to speak with the Grand Master of the Order. Walkthrough Our hero has just fought his way through a now blazing Temple Quarter and a zeugl-infested sewer, not to mention several greater brothers with the help of his ally (Yaevinn, Siegfried or Triss) and then inside the gates of the Cloister of the Order of the Flaming Rose. Now for the Grand Master ... Geralt confronts Jacques, whom he finds surrounded by those few "selected" by the Order to receive sanctuary inside the Cloister. De Aldersberg makes one last (conventional) attempt to convince the witcher that his plan is for the "good" of mankind, but our hero will not be swayed. This results in both Geralt and Jacques being tranported to a dream world of the Grand Master's making, the Icy Plains. De Aldersberg explains that what Geralt sees are the remains of Vizima, now more or less encased in ice and snow. He lays out how his grand plan was to gather "humanity" and migrate south to avoid this precise eventuality. Of course the fact that any non-humans would be stepped on in the process poses no moral dilemma for the delusional. The witcher quite rightly cuts to the heart of the matter and exposes the insanity of this plan. Seeing that he cannot convince Geralt, Jacques summons a number of ifrit to deal with the witcher and teleports away. Having dispatched the immediate threat, Geralt realizes that he cannot go back. He can only proceed further into this strange vision. He moves on and is soon joined by an unexpected ally. Together, they move on, fighting skullheads along the way, until they reach an ice bridge and Abigail appears. But more obstacles have yet to be overcome. Our team moves on, this time encountering wraiths of the hunt, skullheads, as well as being subjected to more raving by the Grand Master. Geralt can discern twisted versions of his own words in these sermons but he casts aside any doubts and keeps going. And what journey would be complete without an appearance by the King of the Wild Hunt? That wraith just can't help himself! The usual sort of exchange ensues. It seems that Jacques is not content to leave his argument stand and throws yet another curve ball in the witcher's direction. This event is followed by a few more encounters with some monsters and yet another "conversation" with the Grand Master. He does go on! There's really nothing new, he's still delusional and Geralt knows it, but Jacques keeps disappearing, forcing our hero to forge ahead lest he be consumed by the deadly blizzard dogging his heels as he climbs ever higher into the icy mountains. De Aldersberg pulls every trick he has to try to persuade Geralt: guilt, self-doubt, flattery, ... anything. More skullheads, wraiths and mutants attack as our duo advances until the past once again rears its ugly (revisionist) head: More mutants. Then, suddenly, Alvin appears, but says nothing. Geralt is again tormented by his past decisions and the consequences of his choices, but he keeps moving, only to be "rewarded" with yet another lunatic rant by the Grand Master. The monsters that follow are actually a welcome relief from the evangelizing. Just when things seem endless, some unexpected help materializes. After a spectacular leap across a collapsing ice bridge, Geralt and his entourage now must face some Knights of the Order as well as a few greater brothers. Once the battle is over however, his allies inform him that they cannot follow him farther into the Grand Master's vision. The witcher must go on alone, but that's what witchers do anyway. He proceeds into the ruined temple and faces de Aldersberg who still chooses to hide behind smoke and mirrors. As Geralt approaches, Jacques first summons a ring of greater mutants which surrounds our hero, forcing him to fight them first. Seeing that his first ploy was wasted, the Grand Master then surrounds the witcher with a magical (and deadly) ring of fire complete with ifrit. Our hero is not so easily stopped though, and makes his way to his target. The two men finally face each other, but just as Geralt manages to knock Jacques to the ground, the King of the Hunt decides to interfere. Are we surprised ? I should think not! The specter spins all of Geralt's choices so far in the ugliest possible manner and throws each and every one of them back in the witcher's face. He also demands the Grand Master's soul for himself. Another choice! < 'that sword is for monsters' section to go here > Back in the real world once more, Geralt is met by Dandelion who has been standing vigil the whole time unable to do anything but wait. The bard points out that the Grand Master is indeed lying dead, just a few paces away in the courtyard of the Cloister. They discuss what became of Yaevinn (or Siefgried, or Triss) and then the witcher searches the remains of Jacques de Aldersberg, retrieving the stolen secrets and revealing an amulet, identical in every way to the dimeritium amulet Geralt had given Alvin in Murky Waters, only much older and worn. So ends the quest and the game. Geralt has recovered the stolen witchers' secrets thereby completing the mission Vesemir gave him. currently editing this section Game widow 15:27, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Notes * The characters that appear and whether they help or attack, are based upon the choices Geralt has made during the game. Thus a different list of phases, or different text for those phases may be listed below. For example, Shani or Triss will assist Geralt depending on whom he allowed to care for Alvin. Even within the conversations with the people he encounters, there are more choices. He can (inadvertently) insult a potential ally and thereby diminish their contribution to his campaign. * The conversation with the King of the Wild Hunt seems to vary based on your responses to him in Act I during the Dead Hand of the Past quest, but the end result is still the same choice. * Also, there seems to be an error in the game text of one the of phases. Even though one phase is named "Noonwraith", and the all text references are to a "noonwraith", Celina (not Alina, the noonwraith) appears to assist Geralt, and she is a nightwraith. It also makes more sense narratively to have Celina do something as her story is left hanging if Geralt chose to save Abigail in Act I. * If you don't kill the King of the Wild Hunt and then let him take the Grand Master's soul, then finish off the Grand Master. You can also, with skill, kill the King of the Wild Hunt after. * Regardless of whether you chose to save Abigail, leave her to be lynched or killed both parties, the King of the Wild Hunt will claim that you caused a massacre in the Outskirts. Phases Snow and Ice Vizima is ice-bound, all is covered in snow. The Grand Master claims this awaits us in the future... I must proceed, find an escape or a way to disperse this illusion. I must move on and face the Grand Master no matter what appears in my way. The Master's Vision Abigail A Conversation with the Master The Grand Master's words seem familiar, though I'm not sure to what... I can't let myself be deceived by his visions. I must move on. I cannot let myself be deceived by the Grand Master's visions. I must go on. The King of the Hunt I spotted the King of the Wild Hunt. That can't be a good sign. It's getting colder... I must move on. Death follows me. I must go on. Toruviel / Rayla / Noonwraith Another Conversation I've heard this speech about nonhumans before... If I could only remember where... The Grand Master speaks with great conviction, though his words are the ravings of a mad man... I must move on. He cannot flee eternally. Siegfried's Spirit / Yaevinn's Spirit / The Spirits of Siegfried and Yaevinn The Duel This land distorts everything, even memories. It is empty, cold, the wind is biting... If it is the reflection of the Grand Master's thoughts, of his soul, I can begin to understand his behavior. Understanding doesn't necessarily bring forgiveness. The way is clear, I can move on. Alvin's Spirit I saw little Alvin's spirit. I wonder where he is now... I cannot be distracted. I must go on. The Master's Eloquence Where does he get these ideas? Well, no point in debating him. I must fight him as soon as I'm able to catch up. It won't be long now. I can feel it. Onward. An Ally The Heart of the Vision I'm nearing the heart of the Master's vision. I must go alone. The confrontation draws near. I must go alone. The confrontation draws near. Fighting the Master Somehow I doubt we'll make a deal. We can only fight. May the best man win. I must defeat the Grand Master in combat. Confronting the King of the Hunt The Return In the real world again... I must recover the stolen secrets and end this story. The Grand Master should have them. To end this story, I must recover the stolen secrets. The Grand Master should have them. Stolen Secrets I've recovered the stolen witchers' secrets, completing the mission Vesemir gave me. Time to close this act. I wonder if Dandelion will find it inspiring... Something ends, something begins (10000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Epilogue de:Eisige Spiegelungen es:Reflejos congelados pl:Zwierciadło lodu